Her
by ImCopys
Summary: No matter how much Link thought he didn't, he loved Zelda, but has Zelda forgotten about him?
1. Regret

**Hello everyone! My name is ImCopys but you can call me Copy. This is my first LinkxZelda fanfiction and I hope you enjoy.**

**Post-TP**

**_Her_**

After Midna left, Ganondorf gone, and Hyrule safe, I was no longer needed there. While about to leave on Epona, back to Ordon village, Zelda said "Link, you don't have to go back, you can stay at Hyrule Castle." I gave _her_ a small smile as I said "I would love too princess, but Ordon village is my home, I must go back". She asks " will you ever come back?" "Of course." I say, giving _her_ a small smile. She smiles back at me as she gives me a small nod. I ride off with Epona, eventually not being able to see Zelda in the distance.

I start to think about _her_ as I ride on Epona. I don't know why I thought of _her_ as I left, its not like there was anything special between us. I shrug it off as nothing, thinking that it was just because of what we both went through...together. Through the whole journey I force myself not to turn back, thinking that it would be for the best if I returned to Ordon Village, not knowing how it would affect me later on.

That was 6 months ago, and I have not been back to Hyrule since, but I keep thinking about..._her. _I don't know why, I never had feelings for her...at least I don't think I did, yet I still think about _her_. _Her _blue eyes, _her_ brown hair, _her_...beauty...but that's what everyone thinks right? She's the princess, she's suppose to be attractive, yet I always have _her _on my mind. What does she think of me? Did she care that I left? Does she...remember me? These are all questions I've wondered since I left, but should I be wondering?

As I sit down on a hill overlooking Ordon Village, Rusl comes up and sits down beside me. I continue to wonder about all my questions, not acknowledging his presence. He starts to talk "Link, ever since you came back to Ordon Village you've been like this. What's wrong?" After a couple of silent moments I quietly say "_Her," _and after another few silent moments Rusl says "Then go to her." Before I can answer, he gets up and leaves, while I think about his words.

I get up to get Epona, deciding that Rusl is right, and that I should go to _her_. When I get to Epona I see Ilia caring for her. She smiles at me as I say I need Epona. She gives me a concerning look, asking "What's wrong." I tell her I need to see someone and that's when she starts to get sad and says "its the princess you're going to." Before I can answer she starts yelling "Link, were suppose to get married, have a normal life." I start to get frustrated and tell her "Ilia, I never liked you like that, were just friends. I'm just going to _her_ because...its been 6 months Ilia." She starts to burst out crying, as I tell her that I'm sorry. She runs away from me, not caring for what I had to say.

I start to get Epona ready for the journey to Hyrule. Even though I feel sorry for Ilia, I'm not letting that stop me from seeing..._her._

**Alright guys, for first time readers I hoped you enjoyed, as for the people reading this chapter again, you will realize that its a lot longer. I thought that it needed a little more detail so I took the time to add it in. Expect Chapters 2-5 to get longer and constantly having more detail getting put into them.**


	2. Hyrule

_**Her**_

I ride off to Hyrule, not knowing what I was going to do when I get there. As I ride through Hyrule, I admire its beauty. So much has changed since I've last seen it. The sky is bright, the birds are chirping, and nothing is trying to kill me. I'm reminded of the battle with Ganondorf, and how it all came down to a sword fight, with me coming out victorious, and with Ganondorf dead. I look to the spot where Midna's helmet was, seeing that its no longer there.

I finally arrive at Castle Town, putting on a cloak I brought with me to hide my identity from the people, as I want to surprise Zelda. The second I step into Castle Town, its beaming with noise and life. It becomes overwhelming with the thought of this town use to be overrun with twilight. I quickly snap out of it when the whole town starts to run to the entrance of Hyrule Castle. One of the guards start yelling "Ladies and Gentleman, Princess Zelda has an announcement to make." The crowd starts whispering to each other, wondering what the sudden announcement will be about. The crowd quickly became quiet as Princess Zelda walked out.

When she came out, She scanned over the crowd and then suddenly stared at me for a couple of seconds. My heart skipped a beat. She couldn't know it was me could she? Then she looked back at the crowd, starting to speak. "Men and women of Hyrule, I know that many of you don't know what this is about, but do not be alarmed, because as of today...I will be getting married." The crowd started cheering with joy, but not me. I was silent, as my heart started to sink and ripped into pieces, as this was the moment I knew I loved Zelda but at the same moment knew she didn't love...me.

I left just as Zelda turned to look in my direction again, not wanting to look into _her_ eyes once more, knowing it will kill me inside. I climb to the rooftops of Castle Town, overlooking the people that live there. I sit down for hours, wondering why I went back to Ordon Village all those months ago. I must have been stupid. I should have known I no longer belonged there, but I didn't think that it would get me to the point of depression. I thought the only reason I thought of _her_ was because of the triforce connection, but after the months passed by, it was more than that, I was just to stupid to admit it to myself.

I decide to stay in Castle Town for the night, resting at a local Inn. When I went up to my room I laid on my bed for hours thinking, thinking what to do next. I didn't want to return back to Ordon Village, as I can no longer live my life like I use to anymore, but I had no business in Hyrule anymore, as my beloved Zelda has forgotten me. I decide to go downstairs to get a drink, as just thinking of _her_ breaks my heart. When I go up to the bartender, he asks what I want to drink as starts small talk with me. After an hour of drinking and boring small talk, he brings up that the Princess is holding a ball in celebration for her getting married and that anyone can go, as long as you cause no trouble. 30 minutes later I thank him for the drinks and head off to my room, thinking about the ball. If I go, I get a chance to speak to Zelda, but what happens if she has forgotten about me?

I walk towards the window to see that it is currently twilight outside. Reminding me of Midna, and how she would be teasing me about my situation at the moment. I chuckle to myself at the thought of that, knowing that a little positivity would be helpful at the moment. I lay down on my bed and look up at the ceiling. I try to think about _her_ and only _her _but as time goes by, I slowly drift off to sleep.


	3. Thoughts

_**Her**_

I look at myself in the mirror as I practice for the big announcement I'm about to make. I repeat it to myself over and over again, making sure that I don't mess up. The people are going to be jumping with joy when they here what I tell them, since everyone thought it would have been at least another year until...I get married. One of my maids open my door, telling me that its time to tell the people the big news. I begin to walk down the long corridor with butter fly's in my stomach.

As I walk into view of all of Castle Town, I see a cloaked figure at the back of the crowd of people in front of me. I stared at the figure for a couple of seconds, feeling like I have met them before, but then looked to the rest of the crowd as I started my speech. As I start to speak up, I get this weird feeling, telling me not to say what I'm about to say, but I shrug it off as I continue to present my speech. As I announce that I'm getting married, I looked back to where the cloak figure was standing, but they were gone, leaving me in a shadow of questions and thoughts.

I head back to the royal bedroom, in slight distress, because of this figure. I lay down on my bed, going into deep thought. It couldn't be _him? _I thought he forgot about me? I thought that he didn't care, but all I've ever thought about since he left was..._him._ Am I overthinking this? It couldn't possibly be _him_, its been 6 months. These are all questions I wish I had answers to, but I shouldn't let these questions stop the ball from happening. I should be enjoying the fact that I'm getting married, not be in distress about someone I don't even know.

My soon-to-be husband walks in, wondering what to wear for the ball tomorrow. I tell him to wear anything he thinks looks nice on him. He gives me a weird look, knowing that I'm not in my normal mood. He asks me"what's wrong?" I tell him that I'm fine and that I'm just nervous for the ball tomorrow. He gives me a strange look, but walks out the room to let me be.

I don't even like my husband. I wonder if he knows that. He would never compare to..._him. _He was who I thought I would marry but I didn't. He left me that day, promising he would return, but it has been 6 months and he has not showed up once. This is why I let that cloaked person bother me. I know that I shouldn't let that bother me but I cant help myself.

To try and get my mind off of the cloaked figure, I take a walk around Castle Town, enjoying how much happiness and life there is in it. Its still hard to believe that this place use to be filled with twilight. Not more than 6 months ago was it filled with evil. I start to wonder, where that cloaked figure would be, since if it is _him, _he should be awarded for saving Hyrule, not hiding in it. I start to look around me, trying to see if I can spot the cloaked person, and more importantly, see if its..._him._ After what seems like hours of looking, I go back to the castle, to the royal bedroom, to get some sleep, but instead I lay there with so many unanswered questions, until I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Hey guys, if you haven't noticed by now, this chapter was written in Zelda's point of view. I thought it would be best to see both of Link and Zelda's POV of the same day to progress the story. If you enjoyed, please write a review so I can know what you enjoyed and what I need to do better. :)**


	4. His Nightmare

_**Her**_

I sit on the hill, brooding like I usually do every night, always having trouble sleeping. In fact, I haven't slept since I came back, and its all because of Zelda. Its not _her_ fault she's always on my mind, its my fault that I didn't stay with her.

I suddenly look up to hear a noise off in the village. I stand up to see what it is but all I see is a light. (Sigh) Why does someone feel the need to come out at night? I silently walk down the hill and over to the stables. There's only one other place I go to when I need peace and quiet and I go to get Epona ready. She struggles at first, not liking to be disturbed at night but she soon agrees. I mount her and begin to ride off from the village.

I don't push Epona as hard since I have all night to get plus I find riding in the forest peaceful at night, but soon enough, Hyrule Field comes into view. I dismount Epona and find a tree to tie her to. I feed her some carrots before I leave her side.

I watch the sunset as I walk around in Hyrule field. This being the only way I could ever feel at peace with myself since I left..._her. _I try not to think of _her_ as I lay down and look up into the sky, counting all the stars I see. I lose count at 58 when I hear a noise behind me. I get up to investigate, trying to see what it could be.

I see Zelda in the distance, alone and crying. I yell out her name but she continues to cry. As I start to walk towards _her, _dozens of shadow beasts come out of nowhere. I see Zelda start to run, as I sprint towards them, trying to protect _her. _I unsheathe the Master Sword, as I jump between the shadow beasts, ready to stop them from hurting Zelda. I see Zelda in the distance looking at me, being surprised that I'm even there. I see the fear in _her_ eyes, telling me to save _her_.

I start to fight my way through all the dark creatures separating me from Zelda. I fight faster every time I hear Zelda cry my name, hoping I get to _her_. I see _her_ in the distance, running from the creatures, trying _her_ best to get away. I start running faster and faster towards_ her_, knocking down everything in my way just to get to _her. _I yell out _her _name, as I come closer and closer to _her_.

I see Zelda backing up from them, drawing closer and closer to the edge of a cliff. As I try to warn _her, _she falls off of the edge. I make a dive towards _her_, knocking down any creature in my way. I catch _her_ hand just as she falls, with _her_ hanging on for dear life. I hear them come closer and closer towards us, as I try to pull _her_ back up. "Link" she says, "I always knew you'd return, but you have to let me go." "What!" I yell, "Zelda I won't do it!" "Link you must, if they get to you were both dead." "Zelda I have to save you, I have to!" I yell. "Link, Hyrule needs you, this must be done." _Her_ hand starts to slip from mine, as I yell no over and over again, and at the last second, she looks me in the eyes and says "I love you" and loses grasp of my hand. I look down the cliff in anguish, shouting Zelda's name over and over again...and then I wake up.

**Hey guys its me again. I just wanted to add that I wasn't even planning on writing a chapter like this until I started writing, but I feel like it turned out good and that the next chapter will most likely be Zelda's point of view of this nightmare. I hope you enjoyed and please, tell me what you liked and what I should work on.**


	5. Her Nightmare

_**Her**_

I wake up, not being able to sleep. I decide to go for a walk to tire me a bit and head off out to the gardens. I quietly walk by the corridors so I don't walk anyone up. I walk through the garden doors to the feeling of a breeze in the air.

I sit by the fountain as I look up into the night sky, trying to relax my mind. I always knew that being a princess would come with me always having something on my mind, but I never knew that something would be...Link.

When Midna left, he looked like all the happiness he every had just vanished into thin air, but he still managed to smile at me when I offered _him_ a place to stay in the castle. My heart skipped a beat when he did that, yet, I didn't think it was love at the time. I thought he was simply being who he was and I was just feeling like this because of what we been through, but when he left, I knew it was more than that. Its funny how you figure things out, when you lose them.

I put my hand into the fountain water, enjoying the cold sensation of it. The gardens have to be the most peaceful place in the castle. This is where I always go when I feel the need to get away from my problems. Sadly, Link is a much different case then the usual. Still, its much better than being in my room, struggling to sleep because of _him_ not being with me.

I look back to hear a guard walking down the corridor. Can I not get any peace and quiet in my own castle? I get up and hide behind one of the bushes and wait for him to pass by the gardens. I sneak pass him and begin to quickly think of places where I can be alone. I think of a place as I open the doors leading into Castle Town. I walk through the alleyways so the guards don't spot me until I make it to the west entrance into Castle Town.

I look to see how many guards are patrolling the gate. Only 6 guards are there. Good thing I didn't step up the security. I pick up stones from the ground as I begin to throw them to the left of the guards. The look into the direction of the noise and start to move towards it. I begin to move out of my spot an to the entrance, checking the guards again just to make sure they're not looking.

I sneak by the guards as I go out into Hyrule field, not wanting them to know that I'm out here alone. I find a spot away from the castle, just to make sure they cant see me. I stare off into the distance, as I begin to think about my biggest regret, letting _him _go. I feel the tears beginning to come out, not being able to control myself.

I cry alone, in the dark, about Link. Every since he left I've felt so...lonely. I turn around when I hear noise behind me, to see dozens of shadow beasts about to attack me. I start to run away, being unprepared to fight. I look behind me to see Link jumping between the shadow beasts, unsheathing the Master Sword. I look at _him_ with shock and fear, hoping he can save me.

I run away from the dark creatures, as Link tries to get to me as quick as he can. I cry his name, in the hopes that he can save me. The creatures start to bunch up around me, as I see Link knocking them down in the distance, yelling my name as he comes closer to me.

I try to back up away from them, trying to give _him_ more time to reach me. I suddenly start to fall, as I backed up to far off a cliff. I close my eyes as I accept I'm about to die, and then suddenly, I grasp someone's hand. I open my eyes to seeing _him_ holding my hand, trying to pull me up. I hear them come closer and closer. Not wanting _him_ to die, I tell him to let me go. He becomes reluctant, yelling that he wont let me go, I continue to tell him that he has to or we both will die, but he desperately yells no, shouting that he has to save me. Our hands start to slip. Knowing this is the end, I look into his eyes as he looks into mine, and I say "I love you." As I fall I hear _him_ shout my name over and over again...and then I wake up.

**So there you have it. Zelda's POV of the nightmare. I decided to take a slightly different way of how I wrote the conversation, but I think both sides of the nightmare turned out nice.**

**Also Chapters from now on will at least a thousand words long, since its getting more into the story and its getting easier to write them.**


	6. The Ball

_**Her**_

I wake up in panic. Seeing Zelda fall to _her_ death had me stunned. If I cant save Zelda in a nightmare, what good would I do for _her_ in real life? I shake it off my mind as I remember that today is the day of the ball, the day where I get the chance to see Zelda up close, and maybe even talk to _her_...but would she want to see me again? I choose not to put doubt in my mind, but after hearing that she is getting married to some guy of royalty, my confidence in seeing _her _is low. I go downstairs to kill some time, since the ball doesn't start until dusk.

I leave my cloak in my room, realizing that Zelda most likely didn't tell _her_ people what I looked like, also what would be the point of going to _her _ball if she can't see me? As I go downstairs, I find a spot in the corner to go think to myself. I close my eyes as I start to think of everything. Ranging from how she would react to see me again to if she would throw me out to how I would approach _her_ to would she even notice that I'm there. I think for hours about everything on my mind, to mentally prepare myself for the best outcome...or the worse.

I continue to think until a mysterious old man comes up and sits across from me. He starts telling me that I've been sitting here for hours with my eyes closed. I give a slight chuckle and tell him that I just have a lot on my mind. He then tells me that its not how many things are on my mind, but how many things are on my mind about the same thing. I give him a slightly shocked expression and ask him how he knew that. He laughs as he explains to me that when he was my age, he was the same way and that no man at my age has enough things happening in their life for them to have many things on their mind to worry about. I tell him that he's exactly right and that I like a girl that I barely know, but I think about her all the time, but she's seeing someone else, and that I don't know what to do. He says three simple words "Follow your heart," and he starts to get up and walk away, leaving me in a state of confusion.

I start walking out the Inn to the ball, while I try to figure out what he means by those words. I end up in a crowd of people going to the ball and decide to follow them since I had no idea where the ball was anyways.

As I walk into the ballroom, I notice that its packed with at least a hundred people, with amazing designs on the wall. I move farther into the ballroom while people start chatting until the Princess and _her _fiancé enter he ballroom. An hour passes until they show up. They start to walk through the grand doors, between the crowd, with their arms linked together, which makes me slightly jealous.

The first thing I notice when I get a good view of Zelda is how flawless she is. _Her_ dress even more stunning than before, _her_ blue eyes shining like stars, and _her _brown hair glowing as she walks. They walk to the middle of the ballroom and start to dance. After a couple seconds, more and more people started to join in. I lean on a wall as I watch _her_ dance. She dances perfectly, never missing a step, and always on point with _her _fiancé. After a couple minutes she went to go sit down and I start to move closer, but every time she would sit down, she world be asked a someone to dance over and over again. Even after so many dances she still danced perfectly never breaking a sweat. After what seemed like hours, she started to look weary of dancing. I start to make my move, getting closer and closer to _her_, and as I'm about to reach our for _her_, _her_ fiancé grabbed to _her_ hand to start dancing again.

At that point I gave up, realizing how I lost my chance when I went back to Ordon Village 6 months ago, and how she would be happier with him anyways since she didn't even notice I was there.

As I have my hand on the door leading to outside, I look behind to see _her_ staring me right in the eyes, as I stare back into hers, I see _her_ in shock to see me. I give _her _a slight nod, telling _her _that I never forgot. She starts to run towards me, yelling "Link," but I'm already gone, thinking that it's too late to confront _her._ I watch _her _from the rooftops, as she goes onto the street looking around and yelling my name. I watch _her _until she's collapses onto_ her_ knees, starting to cry. It was at that moment where I realized I made a mistake, and tried to climb down to _her _as fast as I could, but I was too late, as she went back inside.

I tried to get back in, screaming Zelda's name, but to no avail.

**See? I told you that you would get a longer chapter. I feel like I accomplished a lot in this chapter and I'm actually not sure what to do next with the story. Should I end it here or keep going? Also just to make it clear, even though I don't know what to do next with the story, doesn't mean I cant figure it out. I'm sure that if I continue, I can do much more with the story. Thanks for reading and I hoped that you enjoyed.**


	7. The Desperate Plan

_**Her**_

Hours and hours of dancing have taking a toll on my energy. I find a seat to rest, hoping no one else asks me to dance. The only exception would be _him. _It wouldn't matter how tired I am, if he was here, I would be able to dance for hours with _him, _never stopping. Sadly, that's not the case, as I see my fiancé reach his hand out, asking me to dance. I sigh to myself as I take his hand to dance once again. I close my eyes, trying to picture myself dancing with my true love and as I open my eyes again, I see...Link.

I look into his eyes, his handsome blue eyes, looking back into mine. He gives me a slight nod, showing me that he never forgot. I start to run to _him, _yelling his name, not caring about the people around me, but he leaves. I run outside hoping to see _him,_ yelling his name over and over again, but I see nothing. I look around, trying to spot _him, _but he's gone. I collapse to my knees in tears, not knowing why he left. I run back inside to see people trying to calm me down, but I have none of it, crying my way to my room, where I collapse on my bed.

My fiancé comes in to ask what's wrong but I yell at him to get out, wanting to be left alone. I go and look out the window, still crying, wondering where he could possibly be. "This sucks," I say to myself. All my old questions have been answered, but now I just have one important question...why did he leave?

* * *

I walk in the dark night, not knowing what to do anymore. I just wasted my chance, all because of my stupidity. I don't even go back to the Inn. I go onto the rooftops again and lied down, looking up at the stars. I admire the night sky, wishing that Zelda could be beside me doing the same. I run through all the questions I have, in my mind.

Does she remember me? Yes, or else she wouldn't have ran after me.

Does she love me? Yes. Why else would she cry over me?

Does she love her fiancé? No. I was a fool for thinking so, but after seeing what happened tonight, its obvious she doesn't truly love him.

Do I love _her_? Of course... I will always love _her_.

I try to think of ways to see _her_ again, and this time not mess it up. I'm going to talk to _her_, and tell _her_ how I feel about her, how I always felt about _her._ I just need to get to _her_ again. After hours of thinking I finally come up with a plan. I will write a letter, give it to a guard, and pay him some rupees to give it to Zelda. I know its a long shot but its my only chance.

I climb back down to street level, running as fast as I can to get back to the Inn. I barge through its doors without a care in the world. Catching the attention of everyone there. I run up to my room, lock the doors, grab some ink and parchment, and begin to write. I sit there for hours, making absolutely sure this letter is perfect. I overlook it again and again, not concentrating on anything else. Finally, I finish. I put it in my pocket to keep it save, and lay down on my bed in exhaustion. Today has been a long day. I try to keep my eyes open but they get heavier and heavier by the second, and I have no choose but to fall asleep.

I awake in morning, to the noise of Castle Town. I get up and put on my green tunic, looking in the mirror while doing so. My appearance looks like a man who hasn't had proper sleep in months. I check my pocket, just to make sure the note is still there. I head out into Castle Town with one goal: Contact Zelda.

I head to the castle entrance, asking one of the guards if I can go in. Giving me a look of disproval, he says "Sorry, but only guards and people of royalty can go in at this time of day." I try to convince him to let me in but he wouldn't budge. When he says no for the tenth time, I say impatiently "Fine, but can you at least deliver a letter to the Princess for me?" He looks at me like I'm crazy and says "What makes you think that I would deliver a letter, to the princess, from a stranger?" I humorously respond back with "Oh I don't know, maybe for me and a hundred rupees?" He looks out me with eyes wide open, agreeing not even a second after I finished. I tell him that he'll get his rupees, after he delivers the letter, and that I promise that I will still be here when he comes back.

He leaves goes to deliver the letter as I find a wall to lean on as I wait. After 10 minutes, he finally comes back, and I give him what I promise. He thanks me for keeping this promise but I say "No, thank you," as I turn around, and leave to where I said for _her _to meet me. I take my time to get there, as I wonder if she truly got the letter, and if she will show up, but more importantly...if she will forgive me?

It starts to get darker, as I arrive at the meeting area. I look around the area, enjoying the view I have of Hyrule. I sit there waiting for _her_ to show up, hoping I hear _her_ voice behind me, calling my name. I close my eyes, enjoying the slight breeze of the wind, as I wait for my beloved Zelda.


	8. Finally

_**Her**_

I lay in my room in tears, having locked myself in since the ball. I wish he wouldn't have left...He's the one I truly love, not this prince I'm being forced to marry for the sake of Hyrule. I know that he's only doing it for power, not actually marrying me for love. If only Link would have came back with me that day, I would be the happiest girl in Hyrule. Sadly things didn't turn out that way and now I hate my life. I would never have thought that Link would come back, but even more so when he left me at the ball. All these emotions came crashing down on me in one single moment, from when I saw _him _to when he left.

I suddenly hear a knock on my door. "I thought I said not to be disturbed!" I yell. "Sorry milady, but some stranger wanted me to deliver this letter to you, what should I do with it?" There is a brief moment of silence. It cannot be, is it _him?_ I get up and open the door, grabbing the letter from the guard, thanking him for bring it to me. I open the letter to see what was written:

_My dearest Princess,_

_If you are getting this, you will know that I mean everything you read in his letter._

_I made a huge mistake last night and I realized it a second too late._

_I should have never left before and I should have never left again._

_If you will, please meet me on top of the North Tower, at Twilight, and bring only yourself._

_From then on can I answer the questions I know you, and you can answer mine._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Link_

I tear up has I finish his letter, knowing that there's still a chance. I set the letter down as I go and grab a hood, wanting to hide myself from anyone in Castle Town. I grab the letter and open my doors, starting to walk down my corridor catching the attention of everyone that passes me. I go up to captain, telling him that I will be out in Castle Town and that I will not need anyone escorting me. He agrees as he goes to tell the rest of the guards. I open the doors to Castle Town, and begin to walk to the North Tower. I try to hide my face from anyone out at this time of night, not wanting anyone to notice who I am. Its starts to get darker, as I see the tower in the distance.

* * *

The air gets colder, the wind gets stronger, as I wait for _her_. I open my eyes to see its twilight. She should be here by now. I worry that she didn't get my letter, and that guard just got 100 rupees for nothing. "Link?" some one calls out from behind me. I get up and turn around to see a hooded person standing there. Wondering who they are, they step forward and put down their hood, revealing to be..._her. _"Zelda?" I say in surprise, not expecting to see _her_ wearing a hood. She steps closer, as I do the same, and we gaze into each others eyes.

She hugs me as she starts to tear up. "Zelda, please don't cry, I cant bare to see you in pain" I sadly say. "Link, its been 6 months and you pick now to see me?!" She says in an angry tone. "I didn't know it would be like this," I say as I motion _her_ to sit beside me. "Link, I have so many questions," "and I will answer them as best I can" I respond. She sits down beside me as we look out into Hyrule.

"Why did you leave all those months ago?" she asks. "I thought that it would only be right that I returned back to Ordon village, but when I went back, I quickly realized that I no longer belonged there." I explain.

"Why did you come back?" as she continues with her questions. "I couldn't stop thinking about...you" I say nervously. She turns her head to look at me, almost like she's in disbelief.

"Why did you leave when I saw you at the ball?" still staring at me as she asked. I turn my head to look into _her_ eyes as I say "I thought you would be better off with...your fiancé." She looks at me like I just committed a crime. "Seriously" she says with a stern tone. I chuckle as I say "Ya I know, it was stupid."

This time I ask a question. "Don't you love your fiancé?" There's a brief moment a silence before she answers, "no, I don't, I always ever loved one person."

I start to bring my head closer to hers, and she starts to do the same, our lips coming closer and closer. "Then who do you love?" I ask, just to get _her_ to say the magic word. She smiles as she whispers "you," bringing _her _lips to mine, passionately kissing each other for the first time. It starts to rain, making our kiss much more romantic. We both start to pull away, as we look up at each other. "I love you Zelda," "I love you Link." I hold _her_ in my arms, as she lays down _her_ head onto my chest.

"Do you have to get married?" I sadly ask. "Sadly," she says to me. "Its for the best of Hyrule." she forces herself to say. I feel sad but I understand what she means. "Zelda, just remember, even though we won't be together, I will never forget." She looks up at me as she responds with "nor will I."

We look up to watch the sunrise, enjoying our last moments together. "I love you," " I love you."

**Well guys, it took 8 chapters, but we finally got to them kissing. I planned to end the story in the next chapter, but I love the plot of this story line, that I really don't want to end it yet, so back to the drawing board. I hoped you guys enjoyed and remember, I would love the feedback from you guys. :)**


	9. One Way Or Another

**Her**

We get up a minute after saying those special words. She puts _her_ hood on before we climb down the tower. not wanting to attract attention to herself and I. "I should really be getting back, they should be wondering where I am right now, especially on the wedding day." I give a look of sadness, as she says the last few words. We hug one last time before going our separate ways. We start to walk in different directions, but not 3 steps into it I turn around and call _her_ name, "Zelda, I want you to know, I will always be with you, one way or another." She nods to me as I see _her_ start to tear up, knowing I meant every word. We walk our own directions until we can no longer see each other in the distance.

I head back to the Inn, wishing that everyday, could be like last night. Just me and Zelda, in each others arms, not caring about anyone else in the world. I get to the Inn noticing that everyone is outside. I look around, wondering what they are doing. I ask the owner why they're outside, to get him explaining to me about the Royal wedding. "I thought it wasn't for another 3 hours?" I say. "It is in 3 hours, but the earlier your out, the better position you get to watch the wedding." I smirk when he tells me this, knowing that where I'm going, I will be getting the best view.

I climb up the building across from the wedding, having clear view of everything that will happen. I know that it will pain me to watch, but I want to send a message to _her, _telling _her_ I meant ever single word I said last night.

* * *

I walk through the castle doors to see guards and my fiancé surround me with worried looks. "What? Cant I take a walk during the night." I say impatiently as I start walking to my bedroom. My fiancé walks beside, saying how much he was worried about me, but I know he's lying. All he wants is power, if I had a choice I would cancel the wedding right now, but sadly I do not. The people thinks its best that I finally get married and have someone ruling next to me. I tell him that I am fine and that he should be getting ready for the wedding. He agrees as he starts to walk to his own chambers.

I open the doors to my bedroom to see the dress I picked out, laying on my bed. I get dressed into it as I look into the mirror, seeing how it looks on me. I go and sit down to do my makeup and hair, looking carefully in the mirror as I do so, not wanting to mess it up. I think of Link as I look at myself in the mirror, thinking of how he should've been the man I marry, not the one I'm about to marry now. A tear escapes my eye as I think about _him, _knowing what could've been. A maid knocks on my door and slowly opens it, telling me that I need to finish up. I get up and walk out my door ready to do what's best for Hyrule.

* * *

I wait for hours for the wedding to start, seeing the decorations get put up and the crowds trying to get a better view over one another. I lay down and look up to the sky, starting to daydream about what could've have been. I could be standing there in front of Zelda, not the other guy. I snap out of it when I hear multiple horns being blown, catching the attention of everyone in Castle Town. I get up and look to see what's going on, but then I see _her_ walk out.

My jaw drops. She looks even more stunning than when she was at the ball. _Her_ hair looking like a goddess designed it, _her_ dress looking as if it was made in the heavens, and who face glowing in the sun. She slowly walks down the aisle, leaving everyone she walks by in awe. She meets _her_ fiancé at the end. I painfully watch the ritual, knowing that the is not what Zelda wants, but has to do.

When the priest ask the man if he will take Zelda as his wife, he says "I do"

When he asks Zelda if she will take her fiancé as her husband she doesn't answer. I see _her_ looking around the rooftops until she spots me. We exchange glances as I see _her_ smile at me, knowing she got the message. I look down, as I hear the inevitable words "I do." I run across rooftop to rooftop, trying to get as far away from the ceremony as I can, to be alone. I head up to the North Tower to find peace, trying to supress my internal pain, whispering "I love you," as I stare off into Hyrule.

* * *

Being face to face with my fiancé, the priest asks me "Princess Zelda, will you take this man as your loving husband?" I turn my head away, scanning the roofs until I see _him. _He smiles at me as we both look into each others eyes. "One way or another," I whisper to myself, knowing that he wasn't lying when he said it. I say "I do," while I still look at Link, picturing that I'm truly saying it to him and not to the man in front of me. I turn a second later after I say I do, seeing a puzzled priest and man in front of me. The priest announces us man and wife, as the crowd starts cheering for joy.

I put on a fake smile, knowing that it pained Link to watch this as much as it pained me to do it. I look up to see him gone. Wondering where he is, I whisper to myself "goodbye, my love."


	10. What Have I Done?

**Her**

Night falls as I climb down the North Tower. At this point, I don't know what to do. I wander the streets for hours, not really knowing where I want to go. Finally beginning to realize that there's nothing left for me here, I decide that its time to leave this place. I go to the stables to see Epona waiting right where I left her a week ago. "Alright girl, time to get out of here" I say to her as we start to ride from Castle Town.

I look back at the castle as I ride away, it becoming more distant by the second, until its no longer in view. Not really knowing what to do, I ride for Ordon Village to see Rusl, knowing that he will be curious about my little adventure. I get to Ordon village by the time the sun starts to come up. I bring Epona to the stables to get her rested. As I get off Epona, I turn around to see Ilia standing right in front of me.

"Hi Link," she says. "Oh...uh...hi Ilia." I respond awkwardly. "I didn't think you would come back," She tells me. "I wasn't planning on it, but things change all the time." I sigh. I try to escape her as quickly as I can by asking where Rusl is. She tells me he's on the hill overlooking the village. Before she could say anything else I run as fast as I can ro get to Rusl, saying thanks to Ilia as I go.

I see him sitting where I was sitting before I left the village a week ago. I sit beside him as he says "Your back," without even turning to face me. "I am," I respond. "How was your little adventure?" he asks. I sigh as I begin to say "I was too late man, when I got there I found out she was getting married. A whole lot of events took place and I eventually got to talk to _her _alone. It got very emotional as we talked, admitting our feeling towards each other. Sadly, even though she told me she didn't love the man she married, it was for the best of _her_ people that the wedding happened." Rusl doesn't speak a word about it when I finish, probably knowing the pain I went through since I left.

"What are you going to do next? I reckon your not staying here for very long?" He asks. "Your right," I respond, "but I have no clue where I'll go, but it cant be here, I just don't fit in anymore." Rusl acknowledges what I said, but convinces me to at least stay for the night. Rusl tells me that I can stay in my old house for when night comes, but says that until then, I can help hurdle the goats. " Just like old times." I say, "Just like old times."

* * *

I stayed in my room for the next few hours, looking out the window, wondering where Link could be. My husband barges in, putting his arms around me as he try's to get a kiss. I push him away as he try's, never ever wanting to kiss him. He gets angry at me while he asks what's wrong. "You know what's wrong!" I yell, "You know we are not in love, so why do you even try?!" "We are man and wife, king and queen, its only natural that we do." He says. "I will never kiss you, and more importantly, I will never love you, so don't even try!" I run out the room as I say this, trying to get as far away as I can from him, as he screams for me to comeback.

The guards stop me from leaving the castle, telling me that they cant on the kings orders. I look back to see him smiling, knowing that he got what he came for. I have no choice but to stand by his side, if Hyrule has any chance of making it. We go back into our own bedrooms for the night, with me making sure to lock every door in the room. I burst out in tears as I know I drove Link away with this stupid marriage, and that he should have been the one I married, not the monster I'm with now.

I look out the window, wondering if I will ever see _him_ again, wishing for _him _to come back, wanting _him _to hold me in his arms again. I know that it will be awhile for Link to come back, but its not the question of if he comes back, but if I will be able to live like this for that long. As long as I get to see _him_ again, it will be worth the wait. From now on though, my life will be miserable because of my stupid mistake, and not only will I be paying for it, but Hyrule will be paying for it. I cry even more with the thought of all this, until I slowly cry myself to sleep.

* * *

I wake up in the morning to the birds chirping. I go outside to see Rusl sharpening his sword. He looks up as he sees me coming closer. "I guess you're leaving soon?" he asks. "Yes," I respond, "last time I stayed here it was a nightmare for me, I wish I could, but I just cant." He gives me an understanding look as he walks with me to get Epona. "Will you ever comeback?" he asks. "Of course," I say, " Ordon Village will always be home, I will never forget about it." He smiles as we arrive at Epona. I shake his hand goodbye before I get on Epona. I see Ilia as I turn away from Rusl. She comes up to me looking sad, most likely because of me leaving.

"So your leaving again?" She asks sadly. "Yes," I say, "and probably for a lot longer than last time." I see her start to tear up as she goes in to hug me. I hug her back, not wanting to make it awkward. "Will you ever comeback?" She asks. "One day." I tell her. She lets go of me as I move to get on Epona. She watches me ride away into Hyrule, tearing up again as I leave.

I see the castle in the distance, wondering how Zelda is doing now. It pains me to ride past it, knowing that I will never see _her _again. "Its for the best." I say to myself. Knowing that Zelda did what's best for Hyrule, I ride further away from the castle, starting a journey I don't know will take me.

**I cant believe its been 10 chapters since I started this story! To be completely honest, this was the hardest chapter to write and in my opinion, my least favourite out of all of them. With that being said, this story is soon coming to its end, probably in the next 2 chapters or so because I think I've done all I've could with it. I hoped you guys enjoyed and like always, any feedback will help me improve as I go on. :)**


	11. Not Just Any Girl

_**Her**_

For 3 months I traveled around, 3 months since I last saw..._her_. Everyday has been a routine, ride to a place, enjoy my surroundings, practice sword fighting, daydream, sleep, etc. It got tiring after the first week. Its not that it wasn't what I always wanted, but its what I wanted to do with Zelda. Sadly, life doesn't work in your favour all the time. I always wonder about what she's doing now, and how things worked out with the marriage. She's probably fine, I mean, if she said it would be best for Hyrule, then it HAD to be best for Hyrule.

I still wish that she never got married though. I just want to hold _her_ in my arms and tell _her,_ how much I love _her, _how beautiful she is, how perfect she is...how lucky I am to have..._her_. Now that I realize it, this is always how my daydreaming ends up to be, all about _her_. I chuckle at the thought of how a girl could have taking up my thoughts for the past 9 months, but this wasn't any girl...this was Zelda.

I start to hear owls and crickets as nighttime shows up. If one thing came out of me leaving Ordon Village and Castle Town, it's all the peace and quiet I get now, though I'm sure I would much rather enjoy it with _her_ with to enjoy it too. Zelda must never get any alone time...she would have everybody bugging _her_ about, making speeches, or by passing certain laws, or even having _her_ new husband all over _her_!

Even though I never knew him, I still hate him. He's the luckiest man in Hyrule for having Zelda as his wife, but would Zelda ever try anything with him? They have to at some point, right? I get frustrated with these questions I ask myself, always managing to second guess myself one way or another. Zelda would never try anything with him...I think.

I look up to the sky to look at the moon, it being the only light source I have with me. I don't stare at it for long as my eyes start to feel heavier and heavier. I take that as a invitation to go to sleep and I try to get comfortable, that being a little hard since...well...I'm on a tree. I make do with what I have, deciding I should probably get to Kakariko Village tomorrow if I want any rest at all.

After a couple seconds of moving around, I finally fall asleep.

* * *

I've been trapped in Hyrule Castle for 3 months now, only able to see the outside world through a window. I spend most of my days in my bedroom, not wanting to have the feeling of guards watching my every step. Every time I walk by that...demon, he smirks at me, reminding me of my mistake to marry him.

I have watched Hyrule worsen as the days went by. Day by day, there would be, more fights, more fires, more riots, until it would happen everyday. I would blame myself for what happened to this one peaceful place. It was my fault for what has happened, it was my fault for marrying that monster, it was my fault for not choosing...him_._

His name was Link. He was the one I loved, but now he has gone, and I have lost faith in _him_ coming back. I have cried myself to sleep every night ever since he left. I have woken up to the feeling of regret everyday, knowing that I drove _him_ away, knowing that I will never see _him_ again.

Today has been no different, only coming out of my room for my royal duties as Queen or for when I get hungry. As I lay in my bed, my door opens violently as the King barges in, demanding I finally admit my love for him. "I have never loved you, and I never will." I say. He gets angry at what I say and slaps me, leaving a red mark on my face. I try to fight back but he's too strong. He holds me by my throat as he pushes me against the wall. I struggle to breath as he starts to strengthen his grip. I lay on the verge of passing out when he finally lets me go.

He walks out the room as I fall to my knees, gasping for breath. I finally get up as I rub my throat, trying to sooth the place he held. I lay down in bed trying to forget all that has happened, but that feeling of death will always be with me, until my last breath. I begin to cry myself to sleep, wishing that Link was here to protect me. I cry for hours, knowing that my life will be miserable forever, until I begin to fall asleep.

* * *

I rush to get to Zelda's side, as I hear Zelda's cry's for help. I kick open the door to the throne room, to see Zelda laying down on the floor, and to see _her_ husband standing with a bloodied sword. I stand there in shock for a second, realizing what just happened. I snap out of it as I yell "your dead!" running towards him, unsheathing the master sword, ready to kill him for what he done.

I start to attack him fiercely, not letting up my attack. I tackle him to the ground once I see an opening, beating the hell out of him, my wrath not ending. I finally decide to deliver the final blow, piercing his heart. He screams in agony as he gets stabbed, finally being silenced after I finish him. I run over to Zelda to see _her_ not moving. I say _her_ name over and over again. She doesn't respond. Realizing that I was too late, I scream in pain, not accepting _her_ death.

I wake up, still screaming, until I realize it was just a nightmare. I gasp for air, trying to grasp what happened. I climb down the tree and get on Epona, fearing for Zelda's safety.

Not caring that it was just a nightmare, I continue to ride off to the castle, not taking any chances. Even though it was only a nightmare, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to..._her._


	12. Fresh Air

**Her**

I awake in the morning to another day of regret. I get up out of bed to find a dress to wear. I scan through my closet as I find what to wear. I pass up dresses ranging in colour from navy blue to crimson to orange. I keep searching until I stumble upon a dark green dress, which reminds me of _him_. I smile as I bring it out into the open, getting changed out of my nightgown and into the dress. I look at myself in the mirror as I make a small twirl, checking to make sure that its perfect all around.

I hear a knock at the door. I call for them to come in, to see a maid walk in with breakfast. I continue to look at the mirror as I see her set down the plate on the table. She quickly walks back out, probably noticing that I wanted to be alone. I get up and walk to the table, taking a piece of toast and walking towards the window. I look out to see Castle Town in turmoil. That idiot didn't fix Hyrule, he ruined it!

I look past the town, into the forest, knowing that Link is out there somewhere, living his life a freeman, while I'm here, trapped. I start tapping on the window, making up a melody, until I see a lock. I look at it in interest, thinking that there IS a way of getting out of here. I open it to peek outside, seeing that there is a rooftop I can drop down on. I decide to wait until it gets darker out, so I have the cover of darkness.

* * *

I push Epona as fast as she can go, trying to get there as fast as I can. Its a days trip on horseback, but I don't care. Sleep is not an option when I have to get to _her_. I ride for hours upon hours, not giving myself or Epona a break. I start to see the sun setting, and the moon starting to rising. I continue to ride into the night, knowing that the Castle is only another 30 miles. Epona starts to walk, not able to keep up her trot. I try to push her faster but she doesn't budge.

I grunt in annoyance, wanting to get there as fast as I can. After 30 more minutes my eyes start to fell heavy, but I keep going. I try to stay awake, but my body doesn't let me, and the next thing I notice is that I start tilting to the side.

* * *

I look out the window to see its finally dark. I grab a hood as I go to the window. I open the window and look around to see if there's any guards around. I begin to climb out, carefully dropping down into the roof. I take a breath of fresh air as I look around, trying to find a way to get onto the streets. I find a ladder that leads into an alleyway. I climb down and begin to walk into the street.

People are still outside, but instead of them looking happy and joyful, they look mad and depressed. I walk around trying to find a place where I'm alone so that I can get out of the depressing atmosphere of Castle Town, but enjoy the peace of not being locked in a castle. I walk until I finally see the North Tower. I cautiously head up there, seeing if there are guards around. I finally make it up to the top and sit where I was when I was next to_ him. _

I feel like all the problems in the world are gone when I'm up here, feeling the gentle breeze slightly blowing my hair, and feeling like I have all the freedom in the world, almost like...he does. I look out into the horizon, hoping that I could just see _him_ appear, and take me away with _him._ Sadly, that's only in a perfect world, and I don't live in one.

Hours pass by as I dream about_ him_. I never thought that I would be in love with a guy from Ordon Village, but here I am, wishing that I was in his arms, cradling me. I could stare into his eyes forever, never wanting to look away.

I see the moon starting to go done as I get up to leave. As I climb pack down, I guard looks in my direction spotting me, catching me without my hood. I panic as I start to walk the other way. He calls for me to comeback as I start to hear him come my way. I begin to run as fast as I can, trying to get away from him. He calls for the other guards to catch me, and I see at least a dozen of them start to run after me.

I don't stop running until I see them trying to cut me off in the street. I run into the small alleyways, trying my best to get away from them. I look behind me to see them in my sight, coming closer and closer. I panic as I run into a dead end, trying to find a way out. I turn around to them guarding my only escape. They come closer as I try to fight them off, but its no use.

They try to restrain me as I try to get loose, punching and kicking at them. I finally give up after a couple minutes, feeling tired after trying to run away from them. They walk me through the streets as people look, surprised to see me out in Castle Town. They bring me to the castle doors, entering the hallway leading to the throne room.

They knock on the throne room door, waiting for an answer. Knowing what's coming next, I prepare myself, mentally...and physically.


	13. Relieved

**_Her_**

"Come in," I hear him say. The guards open the door and I see him sitting on the throne. He acts like he's above everyone else just because he's sitting on the throne, but he forgets who's mistake got him there. "What do you want, and why do you bring her to me?" He asks impatiently. The guards respond with fear, "She somehow escaped from the castle, we found her wondering outside, and chased after until we caught her. We thought that we should bring her to you." "I see." He says. He excuses the guards from the room so that just him and I are alone.

"How did you escape?" He asks me. "I'm not telling you." I stubbornly say. He starts to yell at me to tell him, but I don't budge. He gets up and starts to walk towards me, looking like he's about to kill me. I start to back up, trying to get away from him but, I run out of room, bumping into a wall. He comes up and holds me against the wall, trying to get an answer, but I still chose to be silent.

I try to push him off me, but he barely moves. He throws me to the ground and keeps me there, pushing his knee against my lungs. I struggle to breath, trying to lift his knee off of me, but its no use. I start to see darkness, feeling myself fade away, until I feel like my body has been relieved from its stress.

* * *

I watch as he runs after _her_, trying to get a hold of _her._ I hear _her_ yelling for help, trying to get away from him. I run as fast as I can, trying to get to _her_. I see them run into the garden maze, making me lose track of them. I run into the maze, trying to find out which way she went. I suddenly hear _her_ voice coming from the left, and I start to follow it from there.

It feels like I follow _her_ voice forever, until I finally see _her, _trapped between a dead end...and him. She sees me coming up from behind, giving me a shocked expression. I see him about to strike Zelda, but I run up from behind and throw him to the ground. I yell for Zelda to run as I start punching him in the face. He kicks me off him and were soon back up on our feet.

We start trading blows, soon getting bloodied up from all the punishment. I go to elbow him in the face, but he blocks it and kicks me to the ground. I try to get back up but he's already on me. He pulls out a dagger, trying to stab me, but I grab his hand, trying to push against it. I try as best I can to keep it up but gravity is working against me. I feel my muscles start to tire, and soon I see the dagger come closer to my heart.

I try one more time, giving everything I got, but its no use. I collapse, accepting that I'm about to die, but then I see Zelda come out of nowhere, kicking him off of me. She turns to help me et back up but he crawls up behind _her_, slashing at_ her_ leg. She screams in pain as she falls to the ground.

I fell the anger rising inside me, and I get up, and hols him to the ground by the throat. I take the dagger from him and stab it into his leg holding him to the ground. I start beating him into a bloody pulp, punishing him for hurting Zelda. I finally take the dagger, and pierce it into his heart, ending his life.

I wake up to see myself on the forest ground. I look around to see Epona patiently waiting to the side. I get up to run the dirt off of me. I must have really been tired to fall asleep on the ground. I walk over to Epona to get carrots and water for her. Its been awhile since I last fed her. I wonder why I keep having these nightmares about _her_. Its like my mind wants me to be in constant depression and worrying mode.

I climb on Epona as I finish feeding her, and begin to ride off to the castle. Its not to far from wear I am so it shouldn't take long. I cant believe its been 3 months since I left. I thought I would never comeback, but I have to make sure she's okay. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was in danger and I did nothing about it. I don't push Epona as hard as yesterday, knowing that I will get there faster if she's at a constant speed for the whole time instead of being inconsistent.

I come out of the forest to see the castle in the horizon. It looks the same as last time but something isn't right. The field doesn't look like there is any life in it, and they're use to be people out in the field having picnics. Now, there's just nothing at all. I don't even hear birds chirping. I get off of Epona at a safe distance from the castle, not wanting to leave her alone in the stables. I attach a long rope to her and tie the other end to a tree. I leave a couple days worth of food and water with her, just incase I need to stay here for that long.

I begin to walk up to the castle, looking around to see if anything is different. Everything seems normal as I walk up to the front gates, and only when I walk into Castle Town is when I see what I have missed.


	14. Reunited

_**Her**_

Everyone has a sad or angry expression on their face, it smells like their is a dead corpse laying around Castle Town, people are getting into fist fights, the buildings look like they haven't seen a sunny day for years, and I feel like I'm in a prison. How could this have happened in 3 months? I though the whole point of Zelda getting married was to make Hyrule a better place, not have its fields deserted and Castle Town in ruins.

I see a riot starting and I find a place to watch from a distance to see what its about. Hundreds of civilians stand at the castle gate, throwing stones and rotten foods at the guards trying to keep them under control. They start attacking the guards and multiple fights break out between the two sides. They start to overwhelm the guards, throwing all of them to the ground and stomping on them, but then the tides start to turn. The guards patrolling the roof fire a volley of arrows into the crowd, killing multiple people.

The civilians start to get slaughtered. The guards wouldn't kill a civilian, even if they are rioting. So why do they do it now? Zelda would never allow anything like this. I use the riot as cover to get to Zelda. I climb up to the rooftops on the other side of the castle and begin trying to find Zelda's room. I climb to every window that is reachable and not being watched by the guards, until I only have one window left.

I have my doubts but I scan the rooftops, trying to see if there is a route to it. Once I figure out where to climb, I begin to make my way up there.

* * *

I awake to be laying in my bed. I look around just to make sure that I'm not in a dream...or dead. The last thing I remember was laying on the ground being choked to death by that monster. I wish he would have killed me. I have nothing to live for anyways. I have no control, over my people anymore, I'm trapped inside the castle, I'm beat every time I'm in the same room with my husband, but more importantly, Link is gone.

The one person that made me happy in life left me 3 months ago, and he's never coming back. I start to cry in my bed until I hear a sudden tap on the window. I look over to see..._him_. I look in shock for 5 seconds until another tap on the window brings me back to reality.

I unlock the window to let _him_ in, stepping back to give _him_ room. He climbs in and leaves the window open. He looks at me as I start to move towards _him_. I give _him_ a look of anger as I walk closer to _him_. He starts to look a little frightened as he starts to slowly back away from me. I push _him_ up against the wall as I smack _him_ and then kiss _him_. He kisses me back passionately holding me closer to _him._

We break off our kiss as I slowly take myself off of _him_ and look _him_ in the eyes. "That hurt by the way." He says, rubbing his cheek. "I smacked you because I thought you were never coming back, I thought that you left me forever." I say with tears in my eyes. Link pulls me into a hug as he whispers, " I would always comeback for you. I would never leave you forever. Zelda I..I..I cant live without you."

I hug _him_ closer as I say "Link its been like hell living here without you." We finally let go as he asks me "What do you mean its been like hell? Aren't you the queen?" I look down as I begin to tell _him _"The second I married that...monster, he went power crazy and he made Hyrule worse, not better. I haven't been allowed to leave the castle since the day you left, and he...he." I couldn't bring myself to tell Link the last part, knowing that Link will be heart broken and furious. Link lifts my chin up to look _him_ in the eyes asking me "what did he do Zelda?" I see the worry in his eyes as I say in tears "he...he would throw me to the ground and hit me." Link backs away from me as he quietly says "he's dead," beginning to walk towards the door while reaching for his sword.

I try to talk sense into _him _before he runs into the castle, surely to get killed by the number of guards. He finally snaps out of it when I smack _him_ across the face again. He looks at me with a sad expression as he rubs his face again. "Will you quit that." He says. "Link, I'm sorry, but there's too many guards even for you to handle." I explain. "Fine," he says, "but I'm still getting you out of here." "Not right now, its too risky." I say. "Zelda I wont let you sit here and rot." he tells me.

"I will come back for you at night," he explains, "be in your room when I arrive. I don't want to go looking for you when I'm here." "What about the guards?" I ask. "Don't worry about them, I'll figure something out." He assures me.

We start to hear someone coming closer on the other side of the door and I see Link starting to head towards the window. "Wait!" I quietly say. He turns around to look at me an I pull _him_ in for a kiss before he leaves. It doesn't last long and we start to pull away from each other. We look at each other for another second before he turns and jumps out the window. I quickly shut the window and lay down on my bed, pretending that I'm asleep.


	15. Chased

_**Her**_

I jump out the window and begin to find a way off the rooftops. I see the guards starting to return to their posts and I try to find a place to hide, but they already spot me. I start to run away from them as I hear one of them yelling for me to stop. I see more guards trying to stop me as they try to block me off. I continue to change directions but soon I get circled by them. I desperately try to find a way to the streets but I see nothing. As they close in one me I realize my only way out, and begin to run at the guard in front of me.

I see him preparing for my assault but I continue to run full speed at him. I dodge his sword as I tackle him off the roof. We fall off the building and onto the street, and I make sure he takes the blunt of the fall. I get up as I'm dazed and my body starts to ache. I look back up to see the guards looking down at me. I begin to run off again and try to find a safe haven.

The guards don't give up, barking orders to capture me. I run into a crowd of people and try to blend with them. I watch as I see the guards run by me. I come out from the crowd as I see the last one run by and I start to walk between the smaller streets. I don't really have a clue to where I'm going so I improvise. I try to find a way out, looking around the street for an exit, taking notice to how rough the buildings look now.

I check behind me to make sure I'm not being followed as I make a turn to the right, but I end up bumping into someone. I turn in front of me to see a guard staring right at me. I try to run but he grabs me from behind and slams me to the wall. I kick him off me and unsheathe my dagger, as he does the same. We circle around each other as he makes the first move. I move out of the way of his dagger and go in for the counter. He blocks it and quickly slices me across the arm. I'm stunned for a second as I look at my arm, checking to see the damage, but he gives me no time, lunging at me. I move out of the way and stab him in the side, leaving my dagger there. He attempts to take it out but I tackle him to the ground.

He try's one last time to stab me but I grab his hand and twist it so his dagger is facing him. I start to push it towards him as I feel him pushing back. The dagger comes close to his throat as I yell "Do you surrender!" "Never!" He yells back. I bring the dagger an inch from his throat before I bring it back up, throwing it away. I get up from him and start walking away, my back turned to him.

I hear him get up and pull my dagger from his side. I start to hear him come towards me, getting closer and closer until I hear him going into a full out run. I swiftly move to the side so the dagger misses me and grab him. I push him up against the wall and punch him a couple times so he lets go of the dagger.

I catch the dagger as its falling and hold it to his throat. "I spared you once," I say "Don't make me regret sparing you again." I let go of him and sheathe the dagger, walking back the way I came from. I get back into the big streets and move along the crowd. The guards begin to search the crowds up ahead, most likely trying to find me. I cant believe the guards are even trying still. Before I left they didn't really care what people did, as long as you didn't cause any trouble you were fine. They didn't even care if I was on the rooftops. What could have made them turn into what they are today?

Fear. Fear must have changed them. The King must really bring down serious punishments on them if they don't act like they do now. That King is as bad as Ganondorf.

I try, to look for a way out of the crowd before I get to them but the crowds move to fast. I see the guards checking the people in front of me and soon move on to me. I try to go with it but he recognizes me. I knock him to the ground and begin to run again.

The guards start pushing through the crowds but they have none of it. A fight breaks out between everyone and I get caught in the middle of it. I try to push my way through everyone but I get punched in the face from my left by some random person. I try not to fight back, knowing that the people are only acting this way because of they're King. I begin to dodge the punches coming my way and continue to move through the crowd.

More people start to join in when they see the reinforcing guards approaching. The guards are trying to get everything under control, but as more people pour in, this is anything but under control, its chaos. Everyone on the street is fighting, not caring who they hurt.

I push a guard out of my way and see him get beat down by another person. These people are ruthless. I see my exit and begin to push harder. I suddenly get knocked down from behind and turn to see another person trying to attack me. He jumps on me, knocking the wind out of me and begins to throw punches. I grab his wrist to stop him from attacking and throw him off me. I get out of the fight before he gets back up and run into a abandoned alleyway.

I begin to run from the area to avoid anymore encounters but I don't get far, as I am grabbed from the side and brought into a dark tavern.

**Hey guys its me again :D! I haven't added an authors note in for awhile so I thought why not do it now. This chapter took a little longer to write since I wasn't really motivated to do it but I got to it eventually, and this is the end result. This chapter is probably the most violent one I have written so I hope you action lovers enjoy.**

**I find it funny how the story was suppose to end on this chapter yet I've managed to keep it alive. I hope you guys enjoyed and there's still more to come! :)**


	16. My Fault

_**Her**_

I lay there as I hear someone open the door. I try my best not to move as I hear them move around the room. After a couple minutes they finally try to wake me up, shaking the bed a little and saying "princess." I begin to open my eyes and sit up, acting like I just woke up now. I see a guard nervously watching me from the far corner of the room. "What do you need?" I politely ask.

He seems shocked at how polite I sounded, especially considering what happened before this. He begins to tell me that the King wanted someone to check up on me, to see if I was still awake. I tell him that I'm fine and that the King just wanted to see if I was dead. He looks at me nervously before he goes and shuts the door. I look at him with curiosity, not knowing why he had to shut the door.

He begins to start talking again, "Your highness, I know these past 3 months have been like hell for you. They've been like hell for the guards too. We live in fear now. Most guards only act like they do because of it. Of course, they're are a couple who truly enjoy what they do now, but I don't like it and I try to do the opposite when I can. I just want to let you know, even if you think that your alone in this world, it might not mean much...but I'm still behind you and always will be."

I looked at him with an expression of shock, not knowing how to react. I see him start to look down, probably thinking that I'm going to smack and yell at him for one he said. He starts to get up to leave, but I stop him in his tracks when I start to say, "It means a lot to me that you said that, and don't think that it was wrong for you to say. It means so much to know that at least one person isn't against me in this world."

He just looks at me for a second before smiling at my response. He tells me that the King expects me in the throne room in a couple minutes, and not to fell alone when I'm there because he'll be on watch with the other guards in there. I smile at him as he leaves, feeling like things are starting to look up for me.

I tidy myself up a little before going, touching up my makeup and putting on a new dress. I walk out of my room with confidence, knowing that I at least have one friend with me in the castle. I walk down the long corridor, each guard eyeing me like a hawk, making sure I don't do anything the King doesn't like. I open the doors to the throne room to see him sitting down like usual, being the useless person he is.

I see the guard in my room from earlier standing off to the side, standing as straight as he can as he looks forward. I give him a quick smile so that nobody catches on. He gives me a very small smirk to acknowledge me, assuring me that he has my back. I walk until I meet my husband, asking him why he has called for my presence. "Why else would I call for you. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said, almost looking like he wanted to kill himself for saying what he said. "Your such a liar." I tell him, not believing a single word that comes out of his mouth.

"Whatever," he says, "That would have been the only thing if something else did not happen. I look at him nervously before asking, "what do you mean?" "You know what I mean" He angrily says at me. I act as dumb as I can, hoping that he didn't find out about my little encounter with Link this morning. I continue to ask him what he's talking about until he brings up something I wasn't expecting. "A guard heard you talking to someone not too long ago. Is this true?." I'm completely lost for words before I manage to get out "impossible, I was asleep. How could I talk to someone if I was sleeping?"

"I'm not dumb Zelda." He says with a angry look and tone in his voice. This is it. He found out about Link and I. I'm done for. He stands up and nods at the guards to his left. They grab hold of the guard in my room earlier and bring him beside me. They start to beat him to the point of him bleeding out of his nose and mouth. I yell for them to stop but they don't listen. They continue to hit him until they're king steps forward, telling them to stop. They go back to they're posts and begin to watch for what happens next.

My husband begins to ask me if I know him, to which I deny multiple times. He screams for me not to lie, and draws his sword. I wasn't expecting for this to happen. I thought that is was safe to have an actual conversation with someone. He begins to move towards the injured guard, sword in his right hand. He asks me one more time, "Do you know this man?" I look at my friend in the eyes to see the fear he has in his eyes. He gives me a slight nod, telling me to say the truth.

I cant bring myself to say it, knowing that he will die if I do. "No." I say. I see my husband look at me with disbelief, starting to raise his sword to kill him. I cry and beg for him not to do it, and surprisingly, he stops at the last second and says that he'll let him live. He starts to turn around and I breath a sigh of relief, but then all the sudden I see him turn, slashing him across the throat. I scream as I see it happen, standing up and hitting him in the chest for what he's done.

It has little affect on him as he restrains me and gets the guards to get me back to my room. I try not to watch as I pass by my only friend, dying on the floor. The guards throw me in my room and lock me in there. I begin to cry and yell in pain for him. He died just because he was friendly to me...he died because of me.


	17. The Resistance

_**Her**_

As don't see anything at first but then I'm suddenly getting held up against the wall by a man of my height and build. He starts to question my height and build. "Who are you? Are you working for the King? Where were you heading?" He keeps on asking questions but I don't respond right away, instead taking the time to observe my surroundings, seeing that the whole place is eye balling me.

"ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!" He starts to yell at me. "Let me go and I will tell you." I calmly say. He lets up his hold of me and takes a step back. I quickly fix my tunic and start to answer, "My name is Link. I came to Castle Town to see...someone, but instead saw Castle Town in turmoil." Everyone stares at me blankly for a couple seconds before the man starts to speak, "You cannot be the hero the princess told us, are you?" " I am." I respond.

He sits me down and starts to explain what all this is about, "A group of us have made a resistance group since the King came into power, trying to dethrone him since but to no avail. We been in hiding for a week now. The guards are getting more aggressive and we cannot take anymore chances until we have a solid plan." "So now you want me to help you guys?" I ask with a hint of humour in my tone. "It would be helpful." He responds back with a small laugh. "I start to laugh a little too before realizing that I don't even know the name of who I'm laughing with.

"Oh I almost forget to ask you your name." I say him. "Derrick." He tells me. I shake hands with him as I tell him, "Well my friend, I will help under one condition." He nods his head as I begin to say, "I will help as long as we can save-" "So your Link huh?" I look to my right to see a big man standing between a doorway looking directly at me. I quickly look at Derrick for some help. " That's Chad. He thinks he's the leader of the resistance." He tells me. I look back to the man and confirm that I'm Link. He comes up to me and says, "you don't look so tuff," and gives me a slight shove. "I'm the boss around here so don't think that just because your here means your taking over." He shoves me again after saying, this time with a little more force.

"I don't care if you think your the boss or not, I'm not even here on purpose...but touch me again and you'll wish you weren't the boss...you'll wish you were dead..." He laughs at what I say as he goes in for another shove, this time though, I react like I said.

I tackle him to the ground and begin to land punches on him. The resistance member start to create a circle around us and cheer us on. Despite his bigger size I keep him on the ground for a good while before he finally kicks me off of him. "That wasn't fair you caught me off guards!" He yells across from me. "Its not over yet! I yell back. We move forward and begin to fight hand-to-hand. I quickly block his punches and counter, clearly being the better fighter. He realizes that he cant win standing up and takes me down instead.

I try to stop him but we're soon on the ground wrestling. He tries to use his size to gain the advantage but I proof strong enough to hold him off. I quickly slip between him and wrap my arms around his throat from behind. He tries to get free from my choke but fails every time he tries. I start to yell, asking him if he gives up but he doesn't respond. I continue to feel him struggle until I strength the choke further and start to hear his strained voice telling me that I win.

I get off of him and let him back up. "This doesn't mean your better than me," He says, "it just means you got lucky." I look over to Derrick to see him smirking at me. "What's so funny?" I ask him. "Nothing, its just that I've never seen Chad so vulnerable before and its kinda funny." He says still with a smirk on his face. We go and sit down on the chairs nearby and begin to talk a little more.

"Why did you grab me anyways?" I ask him. "We were watching the fights outside and saw that you got out of the fights and was heading down the street the tavern's on. I saw this as an opportunity and now were here talking about it." He explained. "You proved that you can fight, especially after beating Chad that badly, but we still don't have a plan on what to do about the King."

"Do you guys have any plans at all?" I ask him. "We do," he responds, "but we haven't settled on one of them yet, maybe you can help with that?" " I might," I tell him, "but first I need to get cleaned up. Do you have a place for that?" He points to a door nearby and I begin to get up and walk there. "Do you know what time it is?" I ask before leaving. "A couple more hours before the sun goes down. Why" He asks me. "I'll explain later, we don't have much time. Get everyone together, we need to quickly figure something out before sunset." I say. He doesn't question me and just nods as I turn to walk towards the door again.

**We're getting closer and closer to the end! This was another action packed chapter and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	18. Always

_**Her**_

I quickly take off my tunic and begin to inspect my wounds. Damn, the last day or so really took a toll on my body. I grab a towel and dip it into a bucket of warm water. I begin to press the towel on all my cuts and scrapes, feeling a burning sensation as I do so. I cant believe that I got all these wounds just from being in Castle Town. These people seem so different from the ones I saw before.

I finish up cleaning my wounds and begin to put my tunic back on. I step out into the tavern again to see everyone gathered around multiple tables pushed together. "You seem renewed." Derrick says. "I may look better...but I sure don't feel better." I respond. "You'll get use to it." He tells me. Derrick and I begin to walk to the tables the resistance are circling around. Many people greet me...except for Chad. He must still be pissed about the beating I gave him earlier.

"Alright," I say, "what do we have so far?" Derrick starts to speak up, "Well...we have three plans so far. We haven't decided on one yet because they all have their flaws." "Lets go through them then." I say. "Fine" Derrick says sternly. He and a couple of other people start to explain the plans to me:

1. Full out assault on the castle. The civilians will join in once they see the fight and the guards will be outnumbered. We force through the castle doors and confront the King himself.

2. Cause enough trouble in Castle Town for where the guards there will need backup. We sneak pass the guards through the castle doors and assassinate the King.

3. Dress up as the guards and use one of us as a prisoner. We pretend that we are taking him to the King for punishment and surround the King once we get close enough to him.

I immediately see flaws in each plan after they explain them to me. "Well..." I start to explain, "these plans might work, but not without getting through its flaws." "What are the flaws? They seem fine to the rest of us." Derrick says. "Okay," I say, "the first plan would work only if we had the numbers and even if we did have the numbers, they're would be too many casualties. The guards will have no choice but to act lethal to everyone and the plan will fail. The second plan would work better then the first...if sneaking through the castle doors was actually possible without getting caught, and even if you make it through, your surrounded by guards once you get inside. The third plan works up until you get to the King. The guards are most likely watching the King like a hawk."

Everyone there begins to silently agree and begin to think of solutions...all but Chad. "Its not like you have anything better!" He shouts at me. I give him a deathly glance before responding back, "Actually, I do." Chad sits back with a smirk and everyone else comes in closer to listen.

"First, its being done tonight...I made a promise to someone that I would get them out of there tonight. Second, a group of us quietly take out the guards patrolling the rooftops near the castle doors. Try your best not to kill them though, most of them act like they do because of the King. Fear controls them. Third, the second group causes a riot in front of the castle doors. This time, it wont be a slaughter since no one will be attacking from above. I'm sure you guys will get through eventually. Fourth, I will climb up through a window I already selected and rescue who I need to rescue. The chaos from the riot will distract any guards that weren't taking out. Lastly, I will join the fight once I get who I rescued to a safe place. We will dethrone the King and restore peace to Hyrule."

Only silence is heard before I add in one final peace of information, "Oh, and nobody will attack Queen Zelda. The King is the target, not _her_." "Why shouldn't we dethrone her to!" Chad yells, "she did nothing to help else so she's also a problem." I feel the anger start to rise as I make my way towards him. "Because," I darkly say, holding him against the wall, "if you lay a single finger on _her,_ I. Will. Kill. You."

I see the fear in his eyes as I set him down. I turn to see Derrick and everyone else standing up, obviously alerted to what I said. I look at them for a brief second before announcing, "We begin the plan in one hour. Anyone object!" I look around to see everyone shaking their heads no. I begin to walk towards a table to brood for the time being.

No one dares to disturb me for a little while before I see Derrick come up and take a seat beside me. I don't acknowledge his presence and continue to look at the same spot I have been for the past 30 minutes. Him and I sit in silence for another 10 minutes. What could he possibly be thinking about to be silent for this long?

I don't wait for too long as he begins to speak, "Its her isn't it?" He asks. "What?" I reply. "She's the one that your rescuing. Why else would you get so aggressive when Chad brought her up?" He asks. I sit in silence, before managing to get out, "Yes" "Do you love her?" He asks. I don't answer him, deciding to stay silent, and we sit in silence for another 5 minutes before I see him get up and leave.

I get up five minutes later and begin to head to an empty room to check my equipment. I begin to think about Derricks question before whispering to myself, "Always."

**Here's another chapter for you guys. I'm sorry that it took my awhile to update again but I finally did! School is starting soon for me and thankfully that wont be a big problem for this story since its almost finished but updates for future stories might take longer than before, but I'm sure that I'll get through it. :)**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


End file.
